Minden áldott éjszaka
by Yarala
Summary: Arthur 1870-es párizsi kiruccanása alatt találkozik egy különös fantommal, aki minden éjszaka ugyanott és ugyanakkor tűnik fel előtte. De vajon ki lehet ő? Fruk oneshot.


_1870\. július 1._

Párizsi kiruccanásom második havának kezdete. Mivel már egy hónapja vagyok itt, Alfred, az unokaöcsém miatt, a legtöbb dolgot már megnéztük a városban és mostanra elég unalmasak lettek a napjaim. De Alfred ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy csak nyár végén utazzunk haza, és az egészségi állapotomra hivatkozik. Hogyne. Mintha egy kis eső annyiszor megárthatna! Elegem volt a franciák véres poklából, nem érdekel, hogy szárazabb, melegebb, vagy akármivel is jön Alfred…

Egy hete ugyanazt a séta utat teszem meg minden este, ugyanakkor. Mivel brit vagyok és erényem a pontosság, valamint az órám is pontosan jár, láthattam, ahogy a sétám egy szakaszán minden éjszaka ugyanaz a férfi száll be egy fekete hintóba és hajt el ugyanabban az időben, amikor én érek hozzá a sétámból.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy béka. A legtöbb francia az, de ez különösen. Szőke haja van, amit kék szalaggal fog össze és szép alakja. Pff… önimádó lehet. Már most utálom.

Viszont nem hagy nyugodni a gondolat, hogy hova mehet minden áldott éjszaka. Az arcáról soha nem tudom leolvasni. Közönyös. Mintha csak kötelessége lenne, hogy beszálljon és elmenjen, ki tudja hová.

Szóval úgy döntöttem, kicsit izgalmasabbá teszem az itt tartózkodásom és ehhez a kulcs az a különös férfi volt a hintóval. Nem mintha annyira ismerni akarnám, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is látott már párszor, ahogy kijövök a sötét sikátorból a világos utcára, ahol ő eltűnik a hintóban.

Ma este hamarabb elindultam az útvonalamon, előbb kiértem a sikátorból, és egy ház falának dőltem, úgy vártam azt a férfit. Hamarosan meg is pillantottam, ahogy felém, vagyis a hintója megállója felé sétált. Nem gyorsan, inkább lassan, kimérten.

Amikor elhaladt előttem, kicsit feljebb löktem a homlokomon a kalapomat, mire rám mosolygott. Semmi egyéb. A kék szemei mintha örültek is volna nekem.

De nem mondott semmit, csak továbbállt és végignéztem, ahogy a hintója megáll a szokott helyén, ő pedig szó nélkül beszáll.

Legközelebb tennem kell valamit.

* * *

 _1870\. július 8._

Nem tettem. Csak korábban odamentem, biccentettem neki, amikor elment előttem, ő rám mosolygott és ment tovább. Ha mégis összeszedtem a bátorságom, hogy utána szóljak, csak gyorsított a tempóján és otthagyott. Mi a fene baja lehet?

Ma már tíz perccel korábban ott voltam. Amikor pedig jött, már elkaptam a karját, miután megvolt a jól bevált köszönésünk. Ő továbbra is mosolygott, de a tekintete meglepett volt.

„Hé…" Ennyit mondtam, mert nem igazán tudtam, hogy mit mondhatnék neki. Csak érdekelt, hogy miért száll be minden éjszaka a hintóba. De udvarias ember ezt nem kérdezi meg csak úgy.

„Francis" az ő válasza pedig ennyi volt. Elengedtem a karját és most rajtam volt a meglepettség sora. Francis a neve volt, igaz?

„Arthur vagyok" böktem ki végül.

„Á, mindjárt gondoltam, hogy brit" továbbra is mosolygott én pedig magamban elküldtem melegebb éghajlatra. Brit, mi? Ez ilyen szitokszó lehet itt, ebben francia fővárosban…

Francis tanácstalanul nézett rám, bár szerintem pontosan tudta, mi jár a fejemben. Szerintem úgy olvasott engem, mint egy nyitott könyvet, és mégsem válaszolta meg egyik kérdésemet sem. Ki vagy? Hova mész minden éjjel és miért? Idegesített.

„Akkor én most…" a hintójára bökött és sajnálkozó mosollyal hátrébb lépett. Én csak biccentettem és végignéztem, ahogy újra elmegy.

Egyre különösebb ez a fickó. Holnap újra beszélni akarok vele. Mintha ez beszélgetésnek minősült volna, Arthur…

* * *

 _1870\. július 10._

Tegnap újra megállítottam és Francis azt mondta, találkozzunk ma, pontosan este nyolc órakor. A hintója mindig kilenc óra tizenhét perckor érkezett, tehát volt vele egy bő órám. Mert nyilván beleegyeztem a találkába, úgysem volt jobb dolgom, nem akartam otthon Alfred nyafogását hallgatni a francia lányokról, hogy milyen kényesek.

Bevallom egy kicsit ideges voltam, amikor betértem abba a kávéházba, ahova a találkozót hirdettük. Ő már benn ült és felállt, amint odaértem hozzá. Rendeltem egy csésze teát, és meglepetésemre ő is. Talán már későinek gondolta a kávét.

Furcsán éreztem magam vele. Főleg azután, hogy beszélni kezdett. Angolul, nem franciául, mint eddig. És ezt mind miattam csinálta, mert olyan tökéletes britnek tűntem. Hmpf. Az is vagyok, és beszélek franciául!

Főleg rólam kérdezgetett. Én először még mindig ideges voltam, ökölbe szorított kezeimet végig az asztal alatt tartottam, néha pedig kisimítottam a ruhámat is. De aztán belejöttem a válaszolgatásba és elég sokat beszéltem. Mert ő csak hallgatott és figyelt. Egyrészről ez megtisztelő volt, másrészről viszont annyira idegesítő, hogy észre sem vettem mikor vittem fel annyira a hangomat, hogy a környező asztaloktól felénk fordultak, hogy mégis mit ordítozok. Remélem mind tudtak angolul.

Francis elkapta a csuklómat és megszorította, csak ennyiből és a beálló csendből jöttem rá, hogy egy kicsit elragadtattam magam az angol egyetemek terén. De nem tehetek róla, ő idegesített fel, igazán beszélhetne ő is!

Amint ezt végig gondoltam, pont kimondta: „A francia egyetemek jobbak."

Na, erre elvigyorodtam és mindketten előálltunk az érveinkkel és végül odáig jutottunk, hogy már mindenfélét egymás fejéhez vágtunk, minden témában, de pont nem izgatott. Élveztem a veszekedést.

Még akkor is csak veszekedtünk, amikor odaértünk kilenc óra tizenhét perckor a hintójához, és ő még akkor is mondta a magáét, amikor beszállt.

Akkor jöttem rá valamire. Annyira elmerültem a veszekedésben, hogy tulajdonképpen semmit nem tudtam meg róla a találkánk alatt. Nem tudom mit dolgozik, hol lakik, vagy egyáltalán mit szeret. Még azt is elfelejtettem megkérdezni, hogy miért száll be mindig abba a gyászos fekete hintójába!

Legközelebb. Akkor biztosan.

* * *

 _1870\. július 16._

Francis olyan, mintha olvasna a gondolataimban. Mert két nappal később, az újabb beszélgetésünknél elkezdett mesélni magáról. Persze nem a legfőbb dolgokat, apróságokat, például hogy mennyire szeret főzni, párszor járt Angliában, és hogy szereti a naplementéket nézni a Szajna-partról. Mivel velem mindig sötétedés után találkozik, felteszem mindig megnézi őket.

Lényeg a lényeg, ma is elhallgattatott és kiverte a fejemből a saját kérdéseimet. Hogy a fene essen belé! Francissel elmentem sétálni is, és a magas francia házaknak, és a sötétségnek hála nem vettük észre, hogy eső közeledik. Szóval szépen a nyakunkba szakadt a nyári zivatar és amikor mindketten teljesen eláztunk, már éreztem, hogy nem lesz ez így jó. Túlságosan hajlamos vagyok a meghűlésre, hát, ha még minden ruhám csurom vizes!

Csak Francis ezt nem tudta, na. Mire odaértünk a hintó helyére, már eléggé vacogtam és annyit még ki bírtam nyögni, hogy nemsokára találkozunk egy éjszaka megint és akkor már tényleg bebizonyítom, hogy a brit konyhaművészet igenis csodás. Francis erre csak felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán intett és beszállt a hintójába. Később azon gondolkodtam, hogy talán nem is a konyhaművészetem vonta kétségbe (mert abban semmi kivetnivaló) hanem megint átlátott rajtam és észrevette, hogy ennek az esőnek nem lesz jó vége rám nézve.

* * *

 _1870\. július 20._

Mit mondtam! Már a negyedik napja ülök otthon és hagyom, hogy Alfred a gondjaiba vegyen. Talán nem lenne annyira szerencsés hagynom… néha eléggé el tudja tolni a dolgokat. Nem mintha bűntudatom lenne, hogy nem tudott miattam elmenni kaszinózni azzal a francia barátjával, akit itt ismert meg és mellesleg ugyanúgy néz ki, mint ő, de… én se tudok sétálni úgy, hogy folyton ráz a hideg meg folyik a taknyom… úriemberesen fejezem ki magam. Szeretnék már kimenni éjszaka! Hiányzik a mozgás. Kell a séta. Most csak a könyveim és a naplóm az egyetlen szórakozásom. Alfredet nem minősítem szórakozásnak.

* * *

 _1870\. július 22._

Nem érdekel mit mond Alfred. Fogva tart a házban, mint egy madarat a kalitkában! Járni még tudok és javarészt újra egészséges vagyok. Meg egy idióta is, amiért folyton azon jár az agyam, hogy mennyi időt pazaroltam a gyógyulásra és emiatt nem tudtam találkozni Francissel. Blah, ez most úgy hangzott, mintha beleszerettem volna. Nem. Egyszerűen csak érdekel. És még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért száll be minden éjszaka a hintójába.

Ma este kimegyek. Alfred nem állíthat meg.

Sétáltam egyet a városban, és még Francissel is találkoztam. Pontosan érkezett és csak annyi ideje volt, hogy megkérdezze, minden rendben van-e velem. Bólintottam, és megkérdeztem, hogy szeretne-e még találkozni.

„Holnap nyolckor itt." ennyi volt a válasza. Vártam, amíg majdnem elérte a hintóját, akkor szóltam csak utána: „Akkor elmondod majd, hogy hova mész mindig?"

Francis hátrafordult és gyorsan rám mosolygott. „Talán"

Az idegeimre megy. Megint beszállt a hintóba és elment. Én meg hazasétáltam és szembesültem Alfred felháborodásával, hogy az egész környéket bejárta utánam és mi az, hogy anélkül megyek el, hogy szólnék neki. Őszintén, egyáltalán nem érdekelt.

* * *

 _1870\. július 23._

Nyolckor találkoztam Francissel. Sétálni kezdtünk és beszélgettünk. Már többet beszélt magáról is és kérdezett is rólam. Főleg, hogy hogy szolgál az egészségem. Én meg elmondtam neki, mint mindenkinek, hogy megvagyok, amíg nincs baj, nem kell foglalkozni vele.

Egészen addig fel sem tűnt, hogy az én útvonalamat járjuk, amíg nem sétáltunk át azon a sötét sikátoron, aminek végén Francis szokott fel- majd eltűnni. Ekkor húztam ki a zsebórámat, ami kilenc óra tizenhárom percet mutatott.

„Még nem mondtad, hogy miért és hova mész a hintóval." jegyeztem meg, félbeszakítva a monológját a lengyel lovakról.

„Téged csak az érdekel?" Francis sóhajtott és megtorpant „Oda megyek, ahol nincs Hold és nincs Nap, de a csillagok éjjel-nappal ragyognak az égen."

Először azt hittem tréfál, de a tekintete komoly volt. Így már végképp nem értettem.

„És az hol van?"

„Pont ott, ahova a hintó megy."

„Ne csináld már, Francis, megöl a kíváncsiság. Magaddal tudsz vinni?"

„Biztos azt akarod, hogy magammal vigyelek?"

„Miért ne?" vontam meg a vállam.

Francis közelebb lépett, és a sikátor sötétségében magához húzott. Mintha csak a halál édes csókját kaptam volna meg Francistől, a hátamon felállt a szőr, de mégis viszonoztam és magamhoz szorítottam. Talán ezt nem kéne mind leírni, mert ha a naplóm egyszer rossz kezekbe kerül… engem elhurcolnak a bíróságra. Mindegy, nem igazán érdekel.

„Arthur Kirkland, egy nap magammal viszlek megígérem." suttogta a fülembe, mielőtt elhúzódott „De az még nem ez a nap."

Továbbra is értetlenül meredhettem rá, mert elmosolyodott és megsimogatta az arcomat. Láttam, ahogy a fekete hintója a fekete lóval megáll a sikátor végén, a bakon pedig egy szokatlanul sovány fickó ült. Árnyéka kísértetiesen nyújtózott a sikátor világos részében.

„Ki is vagy te valójában?" kérdeztem.

Francis nem válaszolt. Már elindult a hintó felé, és mielőtt beszállt volna, még egyszer hátramosolygott a válla fölött. Akkor akartam legjobban utánamenni és beugrani mellé. Látni akartam hová megy.

Amikor hazaértem Alfredhez, bármilyen szó nélkül bevonultam a szobámba és ledőltem az ágyamra. Gondolkodnom kellett. Mégis ki ez a Francis? Egyre zavarosabbá vált az ügye. De ki fogom deríteni miben is mesterkedik. Ha már meg is csókolt… nem, idióta Arthur! Nem szerethetsz férfit!

* * *

 _1870\. július 24._

Francis nem volt kilenc óra tizenhét perckor a sikátor végén. Hiába vártam még egy fél órát, az utca kihalt volt, se hintó nem jött, se Francis. Fogalmam sincs, mi lehet vele. Azazhogy, van egy sejtésem. Nem fog többet eljönni, eddig minden nap odajött, akkor is, amikor még csak kerülgettük egymást és elképzelni nem tudtam, ki lehet. Vagy talán csak direkt magába akart bolondítani. Fene tudja. Még nem adom fel.

* * *

 _1870\. augusztus 31._

Minden éjszaka kimentem, hátha Francis felbukkan, de nem így lett. Holnap utazunk haza Angliába Alfreddel, azért jó lett volna még egyszer legalább látni őt. Minél többet gondolkodom Francisen, annál inkább tűnik egy fantomnak, egy idegesítő, francia fantomnak, aki amikor ellopott tőlem egy csókot, már köddé is vált. Nem is tudja, mennyire dühös vagyok rá emiatt. De hát végül is… nem az a fajta ember vagyok, aki sokat rágódik egy ilyen dolgon. Vagy mégis? Miatta tettem meg ugyanazt a sétát minden éjszaka, ez azért valamit jelent!

Végül azt se sikerült megtudnom pontosan, hogy ki ő. Csak arra az ígéretére tudok gondolni, hogy egy nap magával visz. Ki tudja, talán értem is éjfekete hintóval fognak érkezni kilenc óra tizenhét perckor…

* * *

 _Kedves Matthieu!_

 _Tudom, régóta nem írtam neked, de eléggé lefoglalt Arthur bácsi ápolása. Pár hete megint megbetegedett, és ez nem olyan volt, mint a sorozatos meghűlései. Egyre csak rosszabb lett az állapota, és ahogy telt az idő, lázálmaiban valami Francisről kezdett hadoválni. Én igazán nem értem, Matthieu… én nem ismerek semmilyen Francist, ő sem említett soha senkit ilyen néven. Mégis, még ébren is, lázasan csillogó szemmel bámult a szoba egyik sarkába és őt szólongatta. Ez már így is elég bizarr, de megtaláltam Arthur bácsi naplóját is, ami csak még bizarrabb volt. Sajnos már nem tudom megkérdezni tőle a részleteket, mivel szerencsétlen módon, este kilenc óra tizenhét perckor megállt a szíve és az orvos sem tudott semmit tenni…_


End file.
